


Two Brief Scenes from a Space!AU

by misura



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, IN SPACE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[what it says on the tin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Brief Scenes from a Space!AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Prince/gifts).



> found this in an abandoned folder on my laptop, and figured that posting this late would be better than posting this never? (I'm pretty sure I wrote this as a treat for RareWomen 2013, but I might be wrong.)

_fair is fair_

"Captain Kurosawa, I think I am not remiss in saying that your quick, heroic actions have very likely saved the lives of everyone on this space station. I'll be sure to mention this incident in my report to the general staff. I would not be surprised if there was a medal of honor in your future - or perhaps even a (small) bonus. We need soldiers like you in this war."

"Thank you, sir."

"I stood by and did nothing! Does that mean I get a medal, too?"

" ... Captain Tanizaki? I really don't think - "

"Oh, that's just typical. You think doing nothing's _easy_ or something?"

"Um."

("She's right, in a way, you know," Yomi murmured to Chiyo. "If _she'd_ tried to do anything, we'd probably all have been dead by now.")

 

*

_try, try again_

"So there we were, surrounded, no ammunition left, miles away from the nearest outpost - "

("Oh no!")

("It's just a story, Chiyo-chan.")

" - and I knew I had to do something. So I took my last grenade and I tossed it at the biggest bug I could see, because I figured that one was probably the queen bug. Which it was, too. Ha! You should have seen those bugs scatter after that."

"R-really?"

"Yes, really. What, you think I'm _lying_? Is that what you're thinking, you little runt?"

"N-no, sir."

"Good. Do you know, it took me _sixty-three_ tries before I got that stupid mission right? And then only because I bullied some snot-nosed kid into letting me look at the walk-through. Ugh."

"... It was just a holo sim?"

"Well, duh. You don't think I'm _really_ going to go out there and let a bunch of bugs try to _eat_ me? What do I look like to you: stupid?"


End file.
